


Say it

by Everydayishark



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, mixed together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Kihyun should’ve known that playing Truth or Dare with Minhyuk was a grave mistake. He should’ve known, from the moment he saw Minhyuk’s lips curl up in that shit-eating, up-to-no-good grin, that he was fucked.What he didn’t know, what he couldn’t have possible known, was just how fucked he was going to be.Literally.But not now.Not yet.





	Say it

Playing games with Minhyuk was like taking a bet with the devil.

He should’ve never said yes.

He _knew_ this, and yet, here he was, sitting across the devil himself.

Kihyun should’ve known that playing Truth or Dare with Minhyuk was a grave mistake. He should’ve known, from the moment he saw Minhyuk’s lips curl up in that shit-eating, up-to-no-good grin, that he was fucked.

What he didn’t know, what he _couldn’t_ have possible known, was just how fucked he was going to be.

_Literally._

But not now.

Not yet.

_\--_

“God damn it, you piece of shit.” Kihyun hisses under his breath as Minhyuk pushes his second finger in. He hears Minhyuk laughing in his ear and it pisses him off.

What pisses him off even more is that he _likes_ it.

Minhyuk moves torturously slow, and Kihyun is pretty sure Minhyuk deliberately avoids hitting his good spots.

It’s not like it isn’t _good_ , but he also knows those long ass fingers are capable of doing much, much more.

He wants to be wrecked, god damn it.

He wants to be wrecked, and Minhyuk knows it, and he’s deliberately holding back.

“Mother _fucker_.”

He knows Minhyuk wants him to _say_ it.

He knows Minhyuk wants him to _admit_ it, again and again.

(He curses at himself in his head and wishes he had never said those words.)

\--

Of course Minhyuk was going to make him admit some embarrassing shit about his past. He expected _that_ much, at least.

But this was Minhyuk we’re talking about, so of course drunken teenage shenanigans were not enough to keep him satisfied.

When it was Kihyun’s turn again, he contemplates between choosing truth or dare. Neither option was really a _good_ option, this is Minhyuk we’re talking about after all, but since his last dare involved sticking his dick in a cactus, he figured that picking truth was the safer option.

He figured wrong.

“Tell me something you haven’t been able to admit you like… sexually.”

He could’ve lied.

He knew he could’ve lied, but he was slightly drunk and slightly riled up and also maybe slightly horny and Minhyuk was giving him bedroom eyes and suddenly admitting these things didn’t seem like the _worst_ idea in the world.

“………….I like to be dominated.” He whispered.

Minhyuk arched his eyebrows.

This was months before they started dating. This was months before Kihyun admitted another embarrassing thing (“….I love you, you fucking idiot!”).

As soon as he said it, he knew it was _definitely_ the worst idea in the world.

Minhyuk didn’t stop pestering him about it for weeks on end, until he finally found something new (and no doubt equally as annoying) to bother him with.

\--

“Say it.” Minhyuk whispers.

His third fingers hovers near Kihyun’s hole.

Kihyun huffs, but says nothing.

“ _Say it._ ” Minhyuk teases, finally moving his fingers to a pace Kihyun likes before slowing down again.

Kihyun grits his teeth. (He’s this close to breaking, and Minhyuk knows it.)

**“ _Say it._ ” **

Minhyuk hits his prostate and Kihyun breaks down with a suppressed moan.

“GIVE IT TO ME HARDER, PLEASE.” He blurts out, face red from embarrassment and anger. Minhyuk relishes the sight as he plunges three fingers deep.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Minhyuk says, and Kihyun can practically _feel_ his beaming grin.

“Fuck you…” He moans, trying (and failing) his hardest to sound angry.

“Maybe next time.” Minhyuk remarks cheerfully as he expertly wrecks Kihyun with only three fingers.

\--

Minhyuk and Kihyun were like oil and water. It was a miracle that they were even friends—a natural disaster must’ve occurred somewhere in the world the day they started dating. Everything about them was a fight. They bickered constantly—from what they were going to eat for breakfast to what time they should go to sleep at night.

And yet somehow, they worked together.

(No one was as surprised about this as they were themselves)

It was definitely a situation of can’t live with ‘em, can’t live without ‘em.

They drove each other mad, but at the end of the day, they loved each other.

\--

Kihyun snatches the condom from the nightstand and throws it behind him. (It hits Minhyuk square in the head, eliciting a noise of protest from the latter.)

He sure as hell wasn’t going to give in to Minhyuk so soon after he made him beg for it, but he also wasn’t going to come before he even got to the best part.

Just because Minhyuk had God-hands didn’t mean Kihyun didn’t want to be dicked down good once in a while.

"What's this?" Minhyuk asks, feigning innocence, and just like that Kihyun knows Minhyuk is not going to give it to him easy. (It isn't _always_ a fight, but Minhyuk has a history of making Kihyun's life harder in every way possible, and he especially loves pushing his buttons)

 

Kihyun groans, partially because Minhyuk is doing that thing he likes with his fingers and partially because he would really like to punch Minhyuk in the dick right about now.

 

"What should I do with this, Kihyun?" Minhyuk whispers, his voice low and dark. His breath on Kihyun's skin is giving him goosebumps. He arches his back for an even better angle, and for a moment Minhyuk just lets him ride his fingers. Kihyun almost loses himself in the moment, but he forces himself to slow down.

 

Kihyun grits his teeth. "fuckme."

 

"Say what now? A little louder for those in the back."

 

"....FUCK ME."

 

"One more time."

 

"FUCK ME DADDY, PLEASE."

 

"Oh? _Daddy_? Nice touch." Minhyuk grins as he pulls his fingers out to roll out the condom.

 

Kihyun sputters a whispered "shut up" but the will to fight leaves him the moment Minhyuk pushes in.

\--

Kihyun liked structured plans and well-thought out ideas. Kihyun liked order and cleanliness, in every aspect of his life. Then Minhyuk came along and ruined everything.

 

Minhyuk was spontaneous and impulsive. Minhyuk bought stupid things he didn't need (but later really liked, anyway). Minhyuk didn't fold his clothes and put them away after taking them off. And Minhyuk took off his clothes a _lot_.

 

Minhyuk was loud and annoying. Minhyuk distracted him from work. Minhyuk sent dumb cat pictures when he was feeling down. Minhyuk nearly burned down his kitchen while trying to cook him a surprise dinner. Minhyuk got them lost on their first date and made them miss their movie. (Kihyun had gotten so angry he forgot how nervous he was, and they kissed that night.)

 

Minhyuk was an idiot. A godforsaken, complete idiot. But god, why did he love this idiot so much?

 

(shh, don't tell him this.)

\--

Minhyuk orders Kihyun to turn around, because he likes to see his face when he fucks him. Kihyun generally doesn't like looking vulnerable, but this is different. There is power in surrendering himself to Minhyuk. He gets a rush out of knowing that Minhyuk will give him exactly what he wants and needs. In a way he is in absolute control (he just has to _ask_ for it), while also giving himself completely. So he turns on his back, cheeks flushed, mouth half-parted into soft pleas for Minhyuk to give him what he wants.

 

And Minhyuk listens, because Minhyuk is a good boyfriend (if he's not too busy being an annoying twat). He boosts up Kihyun's legs, resulting in an angle that gives him the best view of Kihyun's slowly unraveling sanity.

 

Kihyun buries his fists in the bedsheets as Minhyuk finds a steady pace. He's going to have to re-make the bed again later but for once he doesn't care (and it only crosses his mind once or twice before completely losing the ability to think).

 

 

\--

In his normal, day to day life, Minhyuk wasn't exactly the type to take the lead. He had many ideas, sure, but his inability to pick one thing and stick with it made people doubt his leadership qualities. Combined with his tendency to wander and get lost, Minhyuk was usually the one to follow.

 

In the bedroom however, Minhyuk seemed to know exactly what he was doing and where he was going. Each move was calculated. (The first time they have sex, Kihyun was shocked to see such a strong, decisive side of Minhyuk.)

 

Kihyun would suggest for Minhyuk to go into porn, if it wasn't for the fact that Kihyun didn't like to share.

\--

Kihyun's mind goes blank as Minhyuk alternates between speeds. He knows exactly how to pull Kihyun's strings. Only when his movement becomes irregular (and his thrusts deeper), Kihyun knows Minhyuk is close. Kihyun loses his last remnants of composure as Minhyuk comes inside of him with a loud moan.

 

Moments later they lay side by side, panting. Minhyuk extends his arm and Kihyun rolls into his embrace. (Usually he would complain about being the little spoon, but he lets it go this time)

 

Minhyuk affectionately pushes a strand of hair from Kihyun's face. "So are you really going to fight me every time?"

 

"Would you have it any other way?" Kihyun laughs.

 

"Hmmm, I guess not." Minhyuk wraps his arm around Kihyun's waist. His voice sounds drowsy, and minutes later Kihyun hears the soft snore signaling sleep.

 

"Heh. You're really cute sometimes." Kihyun says, more to himself than Minhyuk.

 

Silence fills the room.

 

_"I know."_

 

"Fucking go to sleep, Minhyuk."

 

"Love you toooo."

 

"Ugh."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuhhhmm yes this happened.  
> This was a drabble I started for Kihyun's birthday but never finished haha


End file.
